


Golden in the Sky

by sinchester



Series: Golden in the Sky [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Historical AU, M/M, Supernatural Historic AU, Supernatural Historical AU, Wincest AU - Freeform, Wincest Historic AU, Wincest Historical AU, historic!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinchester/pseuds/sinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the Prince of England. Sam was hauled in when he was very young to become a servant for Dean. A low one, at that. He doesn't even think His Majesty knows his name, yet he adores him from afar. But Sam gets a sudden promotion, and he quickly discovers he'll be admiring Dean in much closer quarters. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I know this could sound like a ridiculous idea, but trust me, stick it out. It'll all seem more fitting when the chapters properly start, if you think it isn't fitting at the moment.
> 
> As a warning - this could be long. I mean, it's probably not gonna be Sure Got A Dirty Mouth, but it'll be something. 
> 
> This is for Geny, because it's always for Geny. And Tyler, and Lena. Thanks for reinforcing my weird ideas.
> 
> And Evie. I love you, Evie.

Dean had always been everything.

It had always seemed as though the world revolved around him. In a way.

 

All the other servants had, at some point, been utterly bitter over him. They had to sleep on beds of straw and work for everything they had, which was very little. Even the broth they were given every night that never quite seemed to fill the emptiness of their stomachs came with the price of working until they were sore. Meanwhile, it was all for Dean, and Dean didn't lift a single finger. Of course, he would go riding and learn how to joust and fight in armour and he would learn about the laws his father had laid down and he... he got to do everything. And he did everything, dutifully. 

Despite this, through his obedient façade, it wasn't like he enjoyed it. All the servants could see that. Which made them all positively livid.To them, he was ungrateful. Cocky. Careless. Ignorant. And, sure, Sam worked to keep clothes on his back while he watched Dean lounge on his throne.

He didn't mind. 

 

Sam woke up every morning at sunrise, and finished his day well after sunset. In between, everything was 'do this for Dean, Dean must have this, Dean has to get this to someone'... he did it all, and when the sky went black, he went back to his quarters and did not complain like the others did.

So, while the sun was up, everything revolved around Dean. Everything he did in the sunlight was for Dean.

 

But, in time, Sam realised that it was more than that. That Dean was his sun. 

 

What he didn't realise was that there always comes a time for things to end. Eventually, everything creeps back over the hill and goes into hiding, leaving everything in the dark in its wake.

 

It never occurred to Sam that the sun would someday go down.

Not once.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it, because it's vital that I see whether people like it or not. It'll be a significant motivator for continuing, if it gets good reception. 
> 
> I know this isn't much to go on. But like I say, it will be something.


End file.
